


For Now.

by cherryburlesque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/pseuds/cherryburlesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dirk finally meets the ancestor he has always admired, nothing is as he pictured. But Dave shows him that that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324332) by [SnazzyCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies). 



> I wrote this as a request on Tumblr. It became something really, really ridiculously long compared to the other drabbles I spat out. There's a mention of Dirk and Dave having conversed previously; this is from a roleplay with my partner Geromy, where Dave contacts Dirk while he's on the meteor in an effort to soothe the ache in his heart from losing Bro.

The first time you lay eyes on him, it’s like something stabs you in the chest. You’ve never known him, and aside from vague, centuries old photographs left around the house, you’ve never laid eyes on him either.

But the second you see him, you know.

It looks like he does too. His face is as blank as yours, but there is a tiny shift in his stance that tells you everything. His hair is the same colour as yours, styled a little differently but no less fucking awesome. His shades are exactly the same as the ones you saw in the faded photographs. But he is smaller, thinner.

Younger.

He’s wearing a ridiculous outfit that makes you want to both hide your face in shame but also applaud for how fucking ironically awesome it was. It’s so bad, for such an impressive title he’s gained, that it’s just perfect. God tier. You don’t need to be one to know what it is. Your brother reached it, which doesn’t surprise you in the slightest.

While you’re busy checking him out, you don’t notice that he’s checking you out as well. His expression seemes to falter a little, and you manage to snap out of your reverie for long enough to notice that the others have all begun to interact with one another.

Jake is talking animatedly with whom you can only assume is Jade, Jane with who appears to be Jake’s identical twin, and Roxy is tangled up in the arms of Rose, both of them sobbing god knows what to one another.

And you and Dave just stand there, gawking at one another like idiots. There’s something sparking between you, that you can’t quite place.

You swallow hard, trying to summon the gall to take a few steps over and greet him, but you’re completely frozen. All the times you’ve said how awesome it would be to meet him, and when the time finally comes you get cold feet and stand there like a pussy.

He finally takes a step forward, minuscule changes in his expression telling you he is picking up on the strange chemistry between you as well.

You blink, and then he’s in front of you.

You’re taller, by about an inch or so, but in front of him you feel tiny. You don’t have any idea what to say, so you stare. There’s a small dusting of freckles across his nose, and his eyes through his shades glimmer a little, staring into yours with the same intensity as you are him. He’s thin, but not weak by any means, and to hell with what you first thought, that outfit he’s in makes him look even more intimidating and impressive than the pictures you have of him wielding shitty swords in white suits.

You’ve been staring at one another for a good few minutes now. You try to swallow, so you can say something, but nothing comes.

Finally, he puts you out of your misery.

“Sup, Bro.”

That’s all he says.

And that’s all it takes to tear you apart.

His voice is similar to yours, a little higher maybe but still masculine, and there are undertones of emotion there that he has to know only you will pick up on. And he called you Bro. Brother. You’re his brother.

Before you realise it, you’re shaking, and his expression shifts into concern, which really doesn’t help.

“Bro?”

You should have known you aren’t the same as the Dirk he remembers. He doesn’t know you; he knows some alternate version of you. A you who is probably fucking dead for all you know. Check that, who more than likely is dead.

“I…” you can’t get anything else out without choking and fleeing, so you fall silent. It’s then you notice the others are staring, and you turn your head a little to hide your shame.

“It’s cool,” Dave suddenly speaks up to them, his arm sliding around your shoulder and turning you away. “He’s got some shit he wants to show me. Just gonna go for a walk. Don’t wait up.”

You don’t entirely understand what he means by that last part, but you’re too grateful for him getting you out of there with minimal embarrassment.

You’re silent as he steers you along the dark corridors, letting him lead you as though you’re a child, completely lost and unsure what to do or say. It doesn’t occur to you that your reaction to meeting him is probably tearing him apart too; you’re acting completely different to how you imagine an older you would. You’re acting like a fucking baby.

You try and compose yourself a little, when Dave turns abruptly down a narrow hallway that looks like no ones set foot in it for about a decade.

He stops, and you abruptly turn to lean against the stone wall, but your knees give out and you slide down to hit the floor. You bring your knees in and lace your fingers together, thumbs pressing into your forehead while your elbows rest on your legs.

“I ain’t gonna lie,” a stangely soft voice says from above, “I was expecting some big, manly bro hug full of sick raps and puppets,” you have to smirk a little, “so this is kind of a surprise.”

“Sorry,” you mutter, and a disturbance in the air tells you he’s knelt down in front of you.

“Dude, don’t be sorry, I mean shit if half the shit you told me when we spoke that one time is true, it’s no fucking wonder. I should have expected something like this.”

You grimace a little at the mention of that conversation; Dave had popped up spontaneously one night pretending to be ‘John’ and proceeded to quiz you endlessly. You’d been instantly suspicious and had managed to draw out who he really was.

“You seemed a bit less composed then,” you murmur, and he snorts.

“Yeah I still kinda had it in my head that I was talking to my Bro, y’know? I guess I went through then what you’re going through now. Kinda realising that I’m not your bro, and all that shit.”

“It was only three days ago,” you say, brow furrowed, even though he can’t see it.

“Three years ago for me, dude.”

Your head snaps back, hitting the stone wall, and you curse, rubbing the back of your head.

“You’re sixteen now?”

He nods, and gives a weak smirk, the only sign that he’s having a bit of trouble dealing with the situation.

You exhale and rub your eyes tiredly.

“And in that time, dude, I kinda figured a few things out.” He moves again, and you lower your hands so you can see him through the dim light. He’s sat himself down cross legged, still within arms reach, and is leaning forward a little.

“It’s fuckin’ weird, but hear me out. You’re not Bro.” Your brow furrows, and he raises a hand to wave your response so he can continue, “No, you’re not my bro, you’re Dirk. You share his appearance dude, just like I share your bro’s, but you’re not him. We aren’t brothers.”

You’re still not entirely sure where he’s going with this. You stare blankly at him, and he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, muttering something to himself.

“We aren’t related,” you want to correct him, but he shooshes you again. “From what I’ve seen of your shit you’ve been posting on that blog of yours dude, you’re not exactly a ladies man.”

This shit is getting weirder and weirder, and your expression shows it.

Dave stares again, waiting for the penny to drop.

When it doesn’t, he actually outwardly groans.

“This is so fucked up.”

You want to ask what he’s talking about, but you’re cut off when he suddenly leans in and kisses you so hard your head snaps back and hits the wall again. You curse, but it’s muffled by your—no, by Dave— as he determinedly keeps his lips against yours.

“Dude,” you manage to get out, and he breaks away for a second, putting his hand over your mouth. His eyes are shut, expression contorted as though something is paining him, and he doesn’t meet your stare.

“You’re not a ladies man,” he says again, once more confusing you.

“Neither am I.”

You want to ask him what the fuck he’s talking about, but he chooses then to wedge his leg between yours.

Oh.

…

OH.

Understanding clunks into place in your head like a shitton of penny coated bricks, and you forget about your ancestor. You forget about what you imagined him to be, and you forget about the photographs you have of him.

There’s only Dave.

Whatever chemistry was there when you first met him in the lab suddenly makes itself known with a vengeance. Your skin heats up and you curl your hand around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him feverishly. His response is almost as desperate as yours, and you feel him move in closer, wanting to feel every inch of him along your body. You’ve been deprived of contact, and he’s giving it freely. Your heart does a funny thing in your chest which both hurts and feels incredible, but you don’t waste time dwelling on it.

You part your lips and feel him respond instantly, his tongue darting into your mouth as your arms curl around his back. He tastes…male? How the fuck are you supposed to know what he tastes like. Either way, you like it, and your own tongue juts forward to meet his, while your bodies move awkwardly around in the dark hallway.

Somehow, without breaking apart, you’ve managed to move so you’re lying flat on your back, Dave on top of you. Your hips don’t exactly meet flush with your current position, but you don’t care. You have just enough room to run one hand down his side, before hitching it up his shirt and pressing against his skin.

“Your hands are fucking cold,” he hisses into your mouth, and you smirk a little. Dave chooses then to break the kiss, turning your head a little so he can duck down and latch onto your neck. You cant help but draw in a sharp breath, and your fingers clench in his side as his teeth and tongue graze along your skin. You never had a chance to experiment to find out what turns you on, but apparently Dave knows where all your buttons are, and he presses them relentlessly.

One hand is shoved up your shirt, running down your skin as he presses his hips into your thigh, and he bites the skin near your collarbone, making you moan softly. Your breathing is coming fast, eyes clenched shut as you savour every feeling. He’s making your skin sing, you feel on fire, and you are completely, totally putty in his hands. You have been right from the get go.

Dave props himself up so he can kiss you again, heated, hard and desperate, and you seize that opportunity to clench your fingers in his shirt, pulling him roughly so he’s flush on top of you. You can feel his cock through his pants, and thrust your hips up to meet his movements, effectively drawing out a soft moan from his lips.

That gives you a little more encouragement, and your hands leave his chest, sliding down his sides to clench at his ass. You move your hips a few more times, feeling his pelvis curl into yours, while your kisses become less erotic and more feverish.

Your back arches when his free hand snakes its way under your shirt and tweaks your nipple. Another button you didn’t know you had. But he presses it again and again, flicking and teasing your chest, making you all but a mewling fucking kitten underneath him.

It’s getting hot, and you’re both breathing hard, sweaty but with no intentions of stopping. It suddenly hits you, though, that if you want to go the whole way (which you fucking do, thankyou very much), you don’t have any supplies.

“Dude,” you murmur into his mouth, which only makes him rut against you again.

“Dude,” a little more insistently this time, and he whines.

“Dave,” he finally pauses, panting hard, pressing your foreheads together.

“What.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not exactly fucking keen on getting fucked in a dusty ass corridor with no lube or rubber.”

He stares at you for a minute, and swallows, still breathing hard.

“Fuck, alright,” he says after a minute, and rolls off you, sitting up. “I’ve got some shit in my room.”

“The fuck are you waiting for, then?”

You’re standing, and he glances up and then shoots upright within a nanosecond it seems, dragging you back down towards the lit hallways.

He doesn’t seem to care if you’re seen. It’s unlikely anyway, seeing that the others are all still babbling excitedly, but still, you have to wonder what Rose and Jake would think if they knew you were about to fuck your bro.

You don’t bother reprimanding yourself for the slip, deciding your mind will catch up with you on what Dave actually is in it’s own time. In the mean time, there’s only sex.

Within minutes you’re in his room, and you barely get a chance to look around before the door is bolted and he has you against it, kissing you relentlessly. Your hands tangle in his hair, his hands at your hips and his pelvis jutting against yours. You’d cooled down with the walk to Dave’s room, but it doesn’t take much for him to get you worked up again. Within minutes you’re a moaning, gasping mess, Dave in a similar state.

You decide enough fucking around, and yank his head up to steal his lips again, tongues moving together as you kiss relentlessly. With one leg, you use the door as leverage and haul yourself forward in an effort to relocate to his bed. It seems to take him by surprise, because he stumbles a little and curses into your mouth, but you catch him, and then you blindly stumble together towards his bed.

You know you’re there when Dave stops and almost topples backwards. Taking advantage of his balance being off, you jut him forward slightly and break the kiss, watching as he falls flat on his back on his bed. 

Fuck, you’ve never seen anything more gorgeous, and that includes English.

Dave’s face is flushed, his breathing heavy. He’s propped himself up on his elbows, eyes darting all over your body in much the same way as you are him. His hair is all mussed up and he’s completely lost the poker face that you assume his Bro taught him.

“C’mere,” he says, voice husky, and you climb onto the bed to straddle him, cupping his face somewhat tenderly in your hands to give him a lingering, open mouthed kiss.

You feel his hands come to rest at your hips, and you begin to let your own wander; along his narrow waist, across his stomach, his broader chest and shoulders. His shirt rides up a little as you do so, and you decide fuck it, and tug at it in a gesture to get him to lift his arms.

He does, and you manage to pull the ridiculously awesome cape tshirt thing free, leaving him bare chested. His hands slide up your hips, your shirt coming up with them, and you tug it free to discard it with Dave’s.

There’s a brief pause, in which you stare unabashedly at his body. Dave is thin but lean; wiry muscles giving his torso a subtle definition that defies his appearance. Fuck, he’s so fucking beautiful. You’re losing your mind already.

You’re rudely interrupted though when he suddenly lets out a bark of laughter, and you’re suddenly more insecure than you’ve ever been.

“What,” you say flatly, pokerface back firmly in place on your features.

“Holy shit,” Dave says, sitting up a little with one hand on his forehead. “Is that a fucking Hella Jeff tattoo?”

Oh.

You glance down at your arm, and then give a weak grin.

“Yeah.”

“Dude, that is fucking boss. I wish I had one, holy shit.” 

You watch him as he practically wets himself on the bed beneath you, and then feel your mouth moving of its own accord, stretching into what might be the first genuine grin you’ve worn since this whole thing began. You manage to snicker a little, before finally being able to actually laugh along with him. 

You cut him off eventually with another kiss, beginning to get impatient. He has his clothes off, and you’re in a similar state of undress, and that body is just tormenting the fuck out of you. Now that his skin is bare, you’re able to return the favour he paid you earlier. Your fingers make purchase at his pectorals, rubbing them with your palms briefly before moving to tease his nipples. He gasps a little and writhes beneath you, and you feel his body begin to respond in earnest. Good.

You don’t bother with too much more foreplay. It’s getting too hot anyway, and you don’t think you can deal with any more delays. So you lean down again and kiss him hard, tongue deep in his mouth and fingers tangled in his hair, before you break free and move to his neck. You leave a trail of open mouthed love bites along his jawline, murmuring between kisses.

“Where” A bite at his jugular, “is your,” a flick of your tongue against the hollow of his clavicle, “lube?”

He shivers with each nip and suck, and you feel his fingernails dig in to your skin slightly. 

“Under the bed…” he manages to get out, which makes you grin to yourself at how difficult you’re making it for him to talk. 

You lean down over him, feeling his hands on your ass while you poke around under the bed. He ruts against you which makes you forget what you were doing for a second, before you locate what you’re looking for. Thankfully he keeps it all together, so you don’t have to waste time trying to find condoms either.

Sitting back up, you drop the bottle on the bed and return to kissing and biting Dave’s neck. He rolls his hips against yours, sending waves of pleasure up your spine and making your skin prickle. Still at his neck, you move back a little so you are able to reach the hem of his jeans. He doesn’t bother helping you getting them undone, which is fine by you, because you pop the button within seconds and have them shimmied down his hips.

You prop yourself up on your elbows briefly to kiss his lips again, loving the feel of his tongue in your mouth. He’s like a well tuned guitar, strumming along with your beat in perfect harmony. Your kisses are smooth and effortless, hands hitting every one of one another’s sweet spots.

You break the kiss and feel his hands at your shoulders, encouraging you to drop a little bit to his chest. You nip and bite at the skin there, enjoying the way he moans and gasps. Just to be a shit, you bypass his nipples completely, and you can feel his frustration with you as you continue down his abdomen. 

With one hand, you palm him through his boxers, feeling his body willing and responding eagerly. He rolls his hips up into your hands, and you smirk up at the expression on his face as you finally dip your hands beneath the hem of his boxers.

He’s reasonably well endowed. Probably about the same as you. You don’t dwell on it much though, your fingers curling around his length instantly, eliciting a guttural moan from him. You give him a few short pumps, satisfied when his hips roll up to meet you, and then you waste no time taking him into your mouth.

He almost sits bolt upright, and it gives your ego a nice stroke. The sounds he’s making go straight to your cock, and you decide to focus on making him putty in your hands (and mouth) before satisfying your own needs.

You curl your lips around your teeth, and flick your tongue against the head of his cock, eyes flicking up every now and again to see his reaction. His face is flushed and his mouth is open slightly, hips moving in an effort to further his pleasure.

You oblige, just a little. Sliding down a little, you take him further into your mouth, and give a soft hum when his fingers curl into your hair. He begins to thrust, and you take it as much as you can, bobbing your head a little to control the pace and add more friction. Dave is an utter mess. He’s gasping your name and arching his back into the sheets, and the sight of it makes your dick twitch. Fuck, you’ve almost had enough of foreplay.

With your tongue, you take a long, slow stroke along his length, watching as he arches his neck into the pillow, followed by a curse as you take him as far as you’re able. The sound he makes when you draw your cheeks in and withdraw with the hardest suck you can is positively erotic.

“Fuck,” he says, murmuring under his breath. “Fuck, just let me fuck you already.”

You’re satisfied that you’ve reduced him to begging.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and knees, leaving his cock to catch the cool air of the room, and stare down at him.

At the same time, you both reach up to remove one another’s shades.

You’re not sure whether anyone has seen you without them before. Not even Jake or Roxy. But you’re comfortable here. You’re safe. No one is going to scorn your inner pain when they see your eyes, so you can take them off. It leaves you feeling small and vulnerable, but you can see that same vulnerability in Dave’s face, and in that instant, you’re gone. Lost. That’s it, game over, Dave has managed to sweep you away like some fucking Disney princess. And you fucking love it.

You lean down then and kiss him with a lot more passion than before, and for a moment, that’s all it is. He holds you and returns your kisses, and you know then that this isn’t just a passing bandaid fuck. Whatever you’re feeling, Dave feels it too. You’ve both marched into one another’s lives like a pipe band with shitty tuning, and you don’t give a fuck that everyone else has their ears covered. 

“Dave,” you murmur against his lips, and he hums a little in response. But whatever you were about to say is lost, and you compensate for that by rolling and tugging him on top of you. 

You’ve still got your pants on, but he’s resting between your legs and you can tell he knows what you mean. Dave kisses you again, lingering, loving, and more than a little emotionally, and you both fiddle with your button.

The way the mood has changed has almost given you whip lash. You aren’t sure what you prefer; the desperate, rough romping of a few minutes ago, or this careful, tender loving that’s happening now.

But then Dave touches you and you realise you don’t give a fuck.

Almost effortlessly, Dave rolls you over so your positions are switched, and he begins his slow torture.

His hands are warm and hard, calloused from sword practice. He takes you in his hand and strokes agonisingly slowly, making your toes curl. Pleasure shoots up your spine and makes your eyes slide closed, your mouth parting a little to let out soft exhales. He watches you closely, clearly enjoying your reactions. With each stroke, you exhale sharply and move your hips into his hand. Your eyes are clenched shut, your fists clenched and your chin jutting towards the ceiling. The amount of things he’s making you feel right now just about knock you a knew one; you’re putty in his hands from his ministrations, pleasure ripping through your body at a thousand degrees, while your emotions are working up a shitstorm trying to tell you fifty different things at once.

Dave keeps his pace agonisingly slow, smirking while you writhe beneath him. It’s not desperate any more. You both know now that at this moment you have all the fucking time you want, so there’s no need to go at a hundred miles an hour. Dave satisfies himself by working you into a complete mess, before he reaches over you and tugs a foil wrapper and the bottle of lube beside him.

“Jesus christ,” you mutter when he releases you briefly, “where did you learn to do that?”

“When you’re the only human male on a meteor full of girls an aliens,” he says, paying little attention to you at that moment, “you learn a few tricks to keep things interesting.”

You snort and let your head flop back. Your breathing is laboured, but you fucking love it. One hand slides back down to your dick and you give yourself long, slow strokes. It wouldn’t do to go flaccid right now. 

“How you wanna do this?” Dave suddenly asks, and you glance at him again. He’s sitting there looking a little flustered, one eyebrow furrowed. This surprises you, and you prop yourself up on your elbows.

“What do you mean?”

He gestures between you.

“Do you wanna…which one do you wanna be?”

You smirk, and sit up, scooting over to kiss him. You nibble on his lower lip, tongue flicking out to slide across it, before delving into his mouth.

“Fuck me.”

Dave moans into your mouth, and then breaks the kiss to tear the foil wrapper open with his teeth. You take the lube up and squeeze a healthy amount of the goop into your hand, and when Dave has the condom on you coat him in it. You kiss him while you do it, feeling his breath come heavier than before, which makes your own heart race and your breath hitch. 

Soon you’ve got him covered in the stuff, and he pushes you backwards. You freak out for a second, thinking he’s going to jam himself in without preparing you first, but you soon relax when he takes the lube up again and runs it over his fingers.

“Spread your legs,” he says, and you comply, knees bent up to your chest. You take a deep breath and lay your head back, waiting.

You let out what can only be described as a squeak when you feel, not his finger pressing at your ass, but his lips around your cock. Holy shit, it feels incredible. The heat of his mouth makes your body break out in shivers, and his tongue massages your cock in a way that makes you give a long, guttural moan.

“Holy shit, Dave,” you gasp, and feel his hum of approval jolting down your dick. His lips are heavenly, and your hands curl in his hair as he works you. His tongue is swirling around the head of your cock while he sucks, making you twitch and shiver and groan. 

When you feel one finger against your ass, you hiss and tense involuntarily, but Dave manages to suck that out of you—literally—by taking your dick into his mouth as deep as he can. You can feel his throat constrict around you, and you briefly wonder what he shoved down there to eliminate a gag reflex, before forgetting about it entirely when the finger at your ass enters you. You groan, the feeling completely foreign but not unwelcome. Dave hums in response, making you all but writhe in ecstasy. The sensations assaulting you body are unlike anything you’ve ever felt; even back when you were stuck in your infatuation with Jake. 

Dave moves his finger inside you, and your gut clenches in a toe-curling way. After a few minutes he adds a second, which has you arching your back and clawing at the sheets, and then a third, which has you gasping, sweating and babbling nonsense about how fucking amazing it feels.

Eventually Dave retreats, and props himself over you. The sudden emptiness makes you just about whimper, but it’s lost in the kiss Dave gives you as he lifts your legs up again to line himself up.

“Ready?” he murmurs against your lips, and you nod, breathless. 

It hurts a little at first, and you’re glad he prepared you. The lubricant makes things easier still. It still stings. The stretching of your body burns a little, and you can’t help but tense up. Which, in turn, makes things more difficult.

“Relax, bro,” Dave murmurs, and you both ignore the slip up in favour of continuing to enjoy yourselves. He kisses you, slowly and sensuously to take your mind off what he’s doing. It works. Slowly, you begin to relax, and Dave pushes a little more. You hiss a little, and he stops, before taking it ever so slowly.

The feeling of him slowly filling you makes you inhale, and you bring your arms up around him, fingers digging into his skin. He moves to kiss your neck, still sliding slowly into you, massaging your thigh with one hand, kissing your neck with his mouth and the other hand curled into your hair, massaging your scalp. The combination of his ministrations effectively relaxes you, and your body finally begins to welcome his intrusion.

Eventually, you feel him slide the rest of the way in, and you give a long, slow moan, cutting it off with a kiss to Dave’s neck. His arms are shaking a little, his breath coming heavily and you know he’s struggling to keep his cool. It strikes you that this might be the first time for both of you.

Weird, warm feelings flood through you, and you pull Dave down so your bodies are flush. You bury your head in his neck, move your hips against him, and feel him groan as the heat of your body encircles him. You remain still for a few more moments, before Dave begins to move.

He carefully pulls out most of the way, both of you breathing hard, before sinking back in. You gasp, and roll your hips into him, making him mimic your noise, and then hook your legs around him. You try to pull him as far into you as possible, before he slides out again.

Gradually, he builds up his pace, both of you getting sweaty and shaky with each passing minute. You begin murmuring his name, and it strikes you how loving this is. Suddenly you’re not fucking. You’re making love.

It jolts you a little and you pause, making Dave stop and prop himself up. His face is flushed and sweaty, and he looks down at you with concern.

“What’s up?”

“Dave,” you groan, rolling your hips against him again, “fuck me.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” he says, bemused.

“No, fuck me.”

He pauses, and then sits back. Without a word, he props your legs up against his shoulders, and begins pounding you at a pace that jars your spine and makes you all but screech with each thrust.

“Holy fuck, holy…fuck,” you start chanting. Dave’s pace makes your body jolt and you claw at the sheets. Your back arches, and it causes him to hit your prostrate. 

The sound you make is almost inhuman, and Dave realises he’s hit the spot. He begins thrusting directly at it, swearing and gasping, but laughing at the noises you make. Your legs are weak, your body completely at his mercy, and you sweat, swear, writhe and moan with every movement.

Heat is pooling in your gut, and you know soon you won’t be able to control it. So you begin rolling your hips with every thrust. You swear your eyes have rolled into the back of your head. Dave’s fingers are digging into your hip leaving marks that are definitely going to bruise.

“Holy fuck, Dirk, holy shit…I’m gonna…”

His voice is what pushes you over. With a final guttural moan, you climax, your entire body rocketing with heat, pleasure and emotions that you don’t really want to name. Your jizz spurts from your cock in thick ropes, landing on your stomach which Dave takes upon himself to rub his hands through. You continue to ride out your orgasm, the convulsions of your body throwing Dave over as well. He swears, gasping out your name as he comes, and you jut your hips in an effort to help him ride it out.

Eventually, he collapses on you, the sticky mess between you cared about by neither of you. Your arms and legs are still around him, but you’re lax, breathing hard against his neck. You can feel his breath in your ear as well, both of you coming down from your post-orgasmic highs.

“Holy shit,” he mutters into your shoulder, and you snort.

“No kidding.”

You remain that way for a few more moments, before Dave eases himself out of you. The feeling alone makes you moan, but you aren’t interested in round two just yet.

You sit up, watch Dave clean himself up before getting the sticky spunk off your body, and then stretch languidly. Damn, that was good stress relief.

Silence falls between you as you sort of just stare at one another, and then you lean in, resting your foreheads together.

“You’re fucking nothing like I imagined you’d be,” you say, and it’s so not what you wanted to tell him. But you can’t tell him what you’re really feeling without being incredibly uncool, and like fuck you’re gonna let that wall down just yet.

“No kidding,” he says, and you can hear the amusement in his voice. “You’re fucking nothing like my Bro was either.”

“I bet you never fucked your Bro though.”

“Nah. He would have torn me in half.”

You chortle and then kiss his shoulder, content to hang onto him for a while.

No, he’s nothing like you imagined he’d be. He’s completely different. But right now, he’s just as lonely and vulnerable as you, and this comfort will do. For now.


End file.
